


Rest

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Rest<br/>Author: Trialia<br/>Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)<br/>Rating: K<br/>Word Count: 100<br/>Character(s)/Pairing(s): Bill Adama/Laura Roslin<br/>Spoilers: N/A<br/>Summary: A moment of peace. Requested by Cara (caramelapples11).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Rest  
> Author: Trialia  
> Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)  
> Rating: K  
> Word Count: 100  
> Character(s)/Pairing(s): Bill Adama/Laura Roslin  
> Spoilers: N/A  
> Summary: A moment of peace. Requested by Cara (caramelapples11).

Title: Rest  
Author: Trialia  
Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)  
Rating: K  
Word Count: 100  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Bill Adama/Laura Roslin  
Spoilers: N/A  
Summary: A moment of peace. Requested by Cara (caramelapples11).

She’s back, and the look on her face says she doesn’t feel like talking. He sets down the glass and goes to welcome her, burying his face in her hair as he hugs her warmly. Her hands are cool through his shirt.

“Are you all right?” he asks as he pulls back to look at her.

“I will be,” she says, smiling wearily, “just as soon as you kiss me.”

He does; despite her tiredness, she responds fervently, but she’s stifling a yawn when she breaks the kiss, and he can tell. He guides her to his rack.

“Sleep, Laura.”

_-fin_


End file.
